


[Podfic] No Plan

by kalakirya



Series: podfics of waldorph's Vikings tumblr stories [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of waldorph's story</p><p>
  <i>Ragnar and Lagertha are models, and Athelstan is the lowly photographer's assistant who is in way over his head. - anon</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are not the stories I meant to write.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737196) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Title:** No Plan

  
 **Pairings:** Ragnar/Lagertha, Ragnar/Lagertha/Athelstan

  
 **Length:** 9 minutes 11 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (9MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-plan)

 


End file.
